Becoming Mrs. Malfoy
by Draco's Gurl
Summary: Draco Malfoy proposed to a certain young lady... Rated for later chapters, a D/G fic


Becoming Mrs. Malfoy

By Draco's Gurl

Chapter 1 - A Deadly Proposition

  
  


_As I looked at my couch, I saw the muscular figure of my darling, hung over boyfriend. I knew that I shouldn't have let him drink that whole bottle of wine. And I would never think that he liked Limp Bizkit._

  
  


*****

  
  


"Oh Ginny?"

  
  


"Yes Draco."

  
  


"Who do you like more? Me or Harry?"

  
  


"You of course."

  
  


"Okay. Dear?"

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

  
  


"Sounds like fun. Where?"

  
  


"Somewhere expensive. We'll borrow Lucius's credit card."

  
  


"That'll be fun.... Hey, you dad doesn't have credit cards! They're a muggle thing!"

  
  


*****

  
  


"Virginia! Get your ass moving!" Draco yelled down the hall at me.

  
  


"Coming hon." _Why would he pick a muggle restaurant? Thank god I have this dress left over from when I dated that muggle... what was his name again? Jim? Jon? _I spun out into the hallway wearing a black mini-dress and black stilettoes. "Well?"

  
  


"Amazing. But isn't that dress, well, a little low cut?"

  
  


"Nope. Can we go?"

  
  


"Yes." Draco spun around and walked towards the Porsche that his mother had bought him for his 18th birthday, after he moved into the muggle world. I stepped in and we sped off.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Gin, your dress is way to short." Draco took one hand off the wheel and grabbed the hem, trying to pull it down.

  
  


"Draco! Stop!" I exclaimed, slapping his hand. "You're worse than all of the brothers combined!"

  
  


"I resent that!"

  
  


*****

  
  


"Bonjour M. Malfoy. Please follow me, your usual table is free." The maitre de led us to the far corner of the restaurant.

  
  


"Merci Michel."

  
  


"Beinvenue." We sat down at the table. I couldn't help noticing that there was already a bottle of Brut and two glasses waiting for us. 

  
  


"Draco, this place is amazing!"

  
  


"It's not more amazing than you." He smirked. "Before my dad befriended Voldemort, he used to come here a lot."

  
  


"Your dad liked french muggle stuff?"

  
  


"It scared me too."

  
  


"Ha! Scary doesn't begin to describe it!" I smirked at him, and for some reason, he smiled at me.

  
  


"Ginny?"

  
  


"You know I love you, right?"

  
  


"Of course I know."

  
  


"And what would you do if I asked you to marry me?"

  
  


"Say yes.... Why? Are you asking me to marry you?"

  
  


"You tell me."

  
  


"Draco Malfoy... You had better not be teasing me."

  
  


"Well, if it makes you feel any better..." Draco got down on one knee and opened a box, which contained a heart-shaped emerald, surrounded by tiny diamonds set in white gold. "Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?"

  
  


"Oh. My. God. Yes, Yes, Yes!" I pulled him to his feet and kissed him.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Ginny, are you sure you want to tell your parents now?"

  
  


"Yes." I looked at the driveway was home, at The Burrow. Even though my dad was the Minister of Magic, they still lived here. "C'mon Draco." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the drive.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Mom? Dad? Harry? Anyone home?" I yelled into the seemingly empty house.

  
  


"SURPRISE!!!" I saw everyone. My family, Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Cho, Pavarti, Dean, Padma, a bunch of Slytherins (I had no idea why they were at my house), and all of my friends. I couldn't see Hermione, but I did see Chloë, my best friend from Hogwarts.

  
  


"Gin!" Fred and George walked towards me. "Since when did you like Malfoy? And what is with that dress?"

  
  


"Guys!"

  
  


"YO! PEOPLE!" _Ah yes, there's Hermione. She looks drunk. She's changed so much since she married Ron. She's much more... happy. _"Ginny! Hi!"

  
  


"Hi Hermione!" For some reason, I looked across the room, and saw Ron approaching Draco. "Hermione! Get over here!"

  
  


"Comin' Gin! Oooh, Gin! Speaking of Gin, can I have something to drink? Gin and Tonic, Gin and Grapefruit! Anything with GIN!!!"

  
  


"Herm, calm down, Draco and Ron look like they are about to have a death match."

  
  


"Uh oh." We walked over, Hermione held on to Ron's hand, I walked up beside Draco and put my hand around his waist.

  
  


"Hey Gin." Draco said distractedly, never taking his eyes of Ron. "So Weasley, no complaints about me marrying your sister?"

  
  


"None at all, unless you hurt her in any way."

  
  


"You know I never would."

  
  


"Can you prove that to me?" Ron snarled.

  
  


"Of course I can, muggle lover." Draco muttered.

  
  


"That's it Malfoy, you are DEAD!" Ron leapt at Draco, hands headed for his throat.

  
  


"MOM!!! DAD!!! HARRY!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!" I screamed, hoping to get someone's attention, seeing as the music was blaring and everyone was talking. All I saw before I passed out was Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Harry headed towards Ron and Draco.


End file.
